Demonic Embrace
by DisgaeaLord
Summary: When strange occurances begin to happen to Flone, it's up to Laharl and the others to save her before its to late
1. Strange Changes

Side note: Hey, since I love making disgaea stories, im gonna be making more. Note, I'm not quitting the other one, I'm just taking a day to gather some thoughts, since I plan on making sure I have at least 3000 words for each one. Also, the stories I'll be making will be completely different for one another, for exa, this one is totally different from Baal, and has different story line. With that in mind, it will take some use to getting use too, but don't worry, the stories will be just as good :D

**Disclaimer: yada yada yada, blah blah blah, don't own game/ anime, just story, blah blah blah, and all that stuff. Once again, don't worry. Still expect some from the Baal series coming up, most likely tomorrow, but being Christmas Eve, it's a half and half chance.**

**Chapter 1:** **Strange Changes **

As the sun started to rise, Flonne felt the beam of sunlight touch her face as it went through her window. She started to squint her face a bit as the sunlight touched her eyes. She yawned loudly as she started stretching for the new day. Her room mostly consisted of an array of light colors and some flowers up near the window. Her table at the end of a wall had mostly different things that any girl would use in the morning from hair combs, a jewelry box for her earrings, even though because of her extremely long hair you could never really see it that clearly, and a mirror.

She started rubbing her eyes as she walked over to the table, sitting down in the round green chair she had near it. She rummaged through her drawers until she finally found her comb. Her usual tradition was to smile as she kept brushing her bed hair, but this time was a bit different. As she brushed, she started to feel something poking the inside of her bottom lip, something on her left and on her right. The more she tried to ignore it the more it started to irritate her. After trying to ignore it for the last time, she set her brush down harshly from being annoyed, and took a look in her mouth. Her eyes went wide as she let out a loud shriek at what she saw.

Meanwhile, Laharl was pounding on the table for the third time, annoyed at the fact he hadn't received his breakfast yet. Normally, he would get up, go to the dinning table, and about ten minutes later the prinnies would be delivering his buffet of assorted breakfast from pancakes, French toast, waffles, and the whole nine yards. It had been nearly half an hour, and no one had shown up. Come to think of it, he hasn't seen anyone in the castle since he got up. On most cases, no matter what was happening, he would always see at least one other person, whether it be prinny or another one of his vassals. He started grunting to himself, leaning on one of his arms, as he impatiently waited for his meal.

"Where the hell is everybody?!" He shouted as he suddenly stood up, banging on the table with both his hands. His chair fell back as he got up, making a light thud that could be heard echoing throughout the entire dinning room. He started to stomp through the dinning hall and back into the hall way, looking left and right at the empty, silent halls.

"Either someone answers, or I'm blowing this whole castle into dust!" He shouted, gathering energy into the form of a glowing, bright red sphere. It didn't really bother him whether or not he blew it up, considering it had before on some occasions. The prinnies would just have it rebuilt within an hour if that should happen. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, even though it had been merely five seconds, his orb started to grow until it felt like it was giving off a blazing heat.

"You have until the count of three!" He stammered as he started counting. "One...Two..." Before he could finish his sentence, he heard a loud shriek coming from Flonne's room, making him jump a bit. As he stared into the direction of the screaming, his orb started to minimize until it had completely puffed into smoke.

"Well at least someone said something." He yelled as he started walking to Flonne's room.

Flonne just stared into the mirror, still in shock at what she saw. On the top part of her mouth, about four teeth away from each other in the middle, she saw two large looking fangs that were growing. She panicked to herself, wondering where they had come from, or why they had suddenly grown to begin with. Before she could start thinking more about this, she started hearing footsteps coming closer and closer to her room, causing her to worry.

Laharl grunted as he kept walking to Flonne's room. It took a minute before he finally came to it. The castle was pretty large, making getting from place to place take forever. Reaching for the handle, he started to turn the knob just slightly, before the door came ramming into his face, knocking him to the ground.

Flonne gasped as she realized she accidently slammed the door into him. She felt a strange mix of emotions from guilt and curiosity. Guilt, from the fact she knocked down Laharl by accident, and curiosity, from the fact he came to her not long after she screamed. When Laharl finally leaned up from the ground, rubbing his head, Flonne snapped out of her trance like state.

"Sorry Laharl." She said as she reached her arm out and grabbed Laharl's hand, helping him to his feet. Laharl grunted before finally replying.

"Watch where you're going, got it?" He yelled. He started to stare at her face as he noticed something was wrong with her top lip. "Uh...Flonne?" He started, still staring at her lip that seemed to bulge out on both ends slightly.

Flonne began to grow nervous as he looked at her. Even though it was noticeable, she was hoping she could find some way to hide it before anyone could find out. She covered her mouth with her hand, thinking he wouldn't say anything about it.

"Y-Yes?" She mumbled with her hand covering her mouth. Laharl just started glaring at her more as she tried to hide it.

"Move you hand." He commanded grabbing her arm.

"No!" She yelled back, using her other arm to try and pull Laharl's arm off so he wouldn't see Flonne's mouth. The longer she tried to resist, the harder Laharl started to pull, grunting more as he got angrier.

"Flonne! Let go!" He started to shout. Just as he was ready to stop holding back, and use his strength to forcibly move her arm, he heard someone calling his name.

"Laharl? Laharl?" The voice yelled as it got closer and closer to Laharl and Flonne.

As the blue haired demon heard this, he knew that Etna was calling him for something. He was wondering where anyone was, and was relieved to finally find someone who could cook for him. Laharl glared back at Flonne, who was still looking at him nervously as she kept covering her mouth with her hand. He grunted as he let go of her arm.

"We'll settle this later." Laharl said as he started walking towards Etna. Flonne sighed deeply as she saw Laharl walking away. She walked back into her room, still covering her mouth with her hand.

Laharl glared at Etna as he finally came up to her. It was one thing to make him wait for half an hour without breakfast, but it was another thing to keep him yelling throughout the castle, wondering where everyone was without an answer. He knew her to be lazy, but never the one to piss him off without a good reason.

"Where the hell have you been?" He shouted, demanding an answer.

"Haven't you looked outside this morning? There's something really weird with the sky."

She replied, waving her hand to motion him to follow her. As Laharl walked, he started squeezing his fist in anger. What could possibly be so interesting about the sky? He kept thinking to himself. It's blue, it's always bright in the morning, and it turns dark when the sun goes down.

When they finally stepped through the front gate of the castle, his eye's went wide as he saw, not only all the prinnies looking outside, but the entire town outside was looking up at the sky. As he shifted his gaze to the sky, he didn't recognize anything out of the ordinary at first. It was morning, the sky was the same dull color it always was, blue, the sun was shinning, the moon was out...He stopped thinking as he realized what he just thought of. He looked back at the sky to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, and to his surprise, he wasn't. Indeed, he saw what appeared to be a moon. But there was something off about it. It looked like it was phased, as he could see somewhat through it, and it was green.

"Ok, someone better explain what all this is about." He stammered, wanting a reason for the strange looking sky. Etna just shrugged as a reply.

"No one knows. We've had different mages and striders try to think of something, but all the data they've been researching shows it's impossible for something like this to happen. And the strange thing is that people from all around the Netherworld have been saying that it's appeared in different areas ever since..." She stopped as she looked back inside the castle, looking as if she was hoping someone in particular wouldn't hear her. Laharl started to glare harder at Etna, as she wouldn't finish her sentence.

"Since what?" He yelled. Etna looked back at him with a strange face.

"Since Flonne became a demon." Etna replied. Laharl's expression instantly went to surprise. Before he could respond, he heard Flonne's voice from inside the castle, coming closer.

"What about me?" She asked. As Laharl and Etna looked at her, they shot a weird expression, as they saw Flonne wearing a scarf, completely covering her head from her nose down. It had a stripe pattern of red and white, going from one end to the other. No one said anything for a few seconds until Etna decided to say something.

"Uh...Flonne?"

"What?" Flonne murmured, with her scarf muffling everything she said. Her eyes started to look a little worried.

"Why are you covering your face?" Etna asked.

"Oh...uh...well I uh...um...hey, look at that!" Flonne yelled surprised, reluctant to find something to change the subject. Laharl and Etna felt a sweat drop from the back of their head. But as they just looked at her with an annoyed expression, they noticed Flonne's eyes were reflecting an image of the moon very strangely, in both of her eyes.

"Flonne?" Etna said, trying to get her attention. She waited for a few seconds for Flonne to respond, then snapped her fingers right in front of Flonne's face. Flonne blinked surprised as she looked back at Etna.

"Oh...yes?" She asked nervously.

"Flonne, what's up with you?" Laharl asked, annoyed at Flonne's strange behavior. He took a step closer to Flonne to speak up and make sure she wouldn't lose her focus.

"Uh...what do you mean?" Flonne asked as if nothing was wrong.

"You know what I mean!" He stammered. "You've been acting weird all morning." Flonne's expression started to grow more nervous as she started taking a few steps back.

"N-No I haven't..." She said nervously. She started to pick up the pace as she saw Etna and Laharl starting to walk closer to Flonne.

"Etna, grab her!" Laharl commanded. Instantly, Etna grabbed on to the end of Flonne's scarf and started pulling it. Flonne pulled back as hard as she could, but was unable to overpower Laharl's and Etna's combined strength. She suddenly fell back as she lost her grip on the scarf, causing it to fall off. Etna, who still had the scarf in her hand, looked at it strangely, then at Flonne, who continued to cover her mouth with her hands. Before they could react, Flonne darted off back inside the castle.

"After her!" Etna shouted as they started chasing her. They started running, picking up speed as they got closer and closer to Flonne. Right before they could grab her by the shoulder, she opened the door quickly, slamming it and locking it in place behind her. Laharl jiggled the handle, trying to get the door open, but to no use.

"Flonne!" he shouted, banging on the door. "Open up right now or I'm going to break it open!" He yelled.

Flonne just started to slouch down on the door until she was sitting with her knees in the air. As Laharl started to count, she felt a sudden pain in her shoulders. She would've yelled a bit from how much it hurt, but knew if she did, Laharl wouldn't bother counting and would just bash inside instantly. Tears started to form in her eyes as she felt the pain increase. When she turned around to see, she saw her wings had grown practically a foot longer, and the tips of her wings grew more pointed. She started to become extremely nervous when she heard Laharl say two.

Outside Flonne's door, Enta just kept looking back at the door and Laharl, who kept taking another step back as he counted down. She was nervous herself as whether or not Laharl breaking down the door would be a good idea, where as Laharl just wanted a straight answer from Flonne as to what was wrong with her.

"Last chance Flonne!" Laharl shouted, as he stood his ground, ready to charge the door.

"Go away!" Flonne yelled, causing Laharl to lose what was left of his patients.

"That's it!" He stammered, as he started to charge right to the door.

Etna closed her eyes, not wanting to watch what possible violence could occur next. Right when he was mere inches from breaking down the door, he stopped instantly as he started to hear Flonne crying. She sat there, with her head down and her arms covering her face, still sitting with her knees up. Laharl pressed his ears just to make sure it was really her crying that he was hearing, closing his eyes to really concentrate. The more he listened, the more he gritted his teeth. He finally decided to give up as he just started walking away. Etna looked at him surprised at the choice he just made.

"Prince?" Etna questioned, not wanting to anger him any more than he might already have been.

"Get the prinnies in here." He said as he walked, not even looking back at her. "It's time for breakfast. We'll just get more info on that moon later."

Etna, still surprised by his choice, looked back at Flonne's door. She sighed deeply as she followed the Prince out to the hallway.

Flonne sniffed as she pressed her ear against the door, wondering why it was all silent. She started to yip a bit as she felt her wings grow ever so slightly. She sniffed as she went over to lie on her bed, with her face buried in her pillow.

"What's happening to me?" She mumbled into the pillow.


	2. Of Demons and Angles

**Ch. 2: Of Demons and Angles**

Laharl ate his breakfast in silence as he tried to ignore Flonne's weird behavior more and more. Not long after Laharl left, seeing as Flonne really wasn't in the mood to talk that morning, Etna managed to get all the prinnies gathered and sent back into the castle. There hasn't been much talk on the moon at all. Everyone who was outside tried to ignore it after awhile since there was talk about it all over the Netherworld of it's occurrence.

After breakfast Laharl just sat on his throne as usual, but continued to think of the strange moon as he slouched on one arm. He didn't find it weird that there was a moon in the sky, it's the Netherworld after all so anything could happen, but what he did find weird is the fact it appeared after Flonne had turned into a demon. The more he thought about it, the angrier he got since he couldn't get Flonne's behavior off his mind. Finally, he banged on his chair's arm as he got up and walked down the corridor.

He kept walking for a few minutes until he stopped at Pleinair. She was a type of bunny looking demon, with the white long ears, completely white clothing and had ruby red eyes. She looked back at the demon that just kept looking at her as he started gritting his teeth, making her a bit nervous. Her eyes started to open up as she saw he was about to speak.

"Open the cage, I'm ordering some new vassals." Laharl commanded. Pleinair bowed in respect as she opened the cage that stood suspended behind her.

As he stepped in the cage door behind him closed, and the cage was being lifted into the air. The cage lifted him up until the ceiling above him opened a whole, and the cage continued to ascend until he entered a room that was completely pitch black. It had finally come to a complete stop as he saw the front of the cage open up. The minute he stepped out of the cage, the hole, now on the floor, opened, and the cage descended down.

After waiting for a few seconds he saw two glowing blue orb materialized on his left and right. He inserted his arms into each of the glowing orbs, making a weird noise as they locked into place.

"What is your command?" Said a mysterious voice that echoed throughout the room.

"Character creation." He replied. "I want a female cleric, skilled." His whole bodied suddenly glowed as it looked like small blue orbs were forming from his body, and were being sent directly through his arms and into the orb. This was the process of using mana.

A female cleric was exactly what he needed at the moment. Like Flonne, they were fallen angles as well, although as far as he knew, unlike Flonne, they didn't have strange behavior after become one. Being banished from Celestia, but still holding their beliefs in such things as light and hope made them the perfect people to get answers from when it came to questions related to Celestia and Angles.

As the orbs started to glow, a demonic rune started to form in the center of the room, starting with the form of a circle. Inside the circle, was a giant triangle with the ends that went past the circle. And finally, the last symbol were more circles that appeared on the ends of the triangle. It started to glow a bright violet as a Cleric started to form in the middle. They had a mix of black and red robe, and always long hair, much like Flonne's.

Finally, the last of the blue spheres inside Laharl's body entered the spheres before ending. The orbs connected to his arms disappeared as the mana had been completely depleted.

"Greetings, Master Laharl." The cleric said, bowing in respect. "What is your request?" She asked. Laharl started to lower his eyebrows.

"I have a few questions I need answering." He said.

At the same time, Flonne just continued to cry in her room. There were a number of things that were making her sad. The first thing was the fact she was growing strangely, and she didn't know why. The other reason was because she had no idea how she was going to keep this a secret from Laharl or Etna. She jumped as she heard the door rattling as it slowly opened. Being nervous about the fact someone broke into her room while it was locked left her a bit scared. Thinking it was Laharl, she grabbed a pillow and through it at the door the minute she saw someone step in.

"Go away!" She yelled. Her eyes widened though as she saw Etna catch the pillow as she entered the room.

"Well...not quite the greeting I was expecting." Etna joked, looking at the pillow.

Flonne began growing extremely nervous. Not only did she have to hide the fangs that started growing, she also had to find a way to hide the wings that grew uncontrollably on her back. She grabbed the sheets that were on her bed, and put them all around her as she turned around, looking at the wall before Etna could shift her glance back at Flonne. Etna just sighed as she walked over and sat on the chair Flonne had at the end of her room.

Etna just stared at Flonne, cross legged, as she kept waiting for Flonne to say something whether it be about her or the moon. The more Etna waited, the more Flonne became nervous. She couldn't tell if she noticed her wings or not, but didn't want to really know either way. Her eyes suddenly widened as she heard Etna walking towards her. When Etna stopped next to her bed, she began to grow extremely nervous as she knew Etna was reaching for the covers.

As Etna reached from the covers, she stopped as she saw Flonne tugging the covers. She sighed as she simply put her arm back to her side before finally speaking.

"Flonne..." She started. "Just let me see." She said, waiting for a reply. Flonne's expression went to complete depression as she decided to stop hiding the weird changes, and let go of the blankets, causing them to drop to Flonne's legs in the process.

Etna's eyes looked at her, surprised at what Flonne was trying to conceal. She knew that there was something wrong with her mouth at first from when Flonne was trying to hide it, but she wasn't expecting her wings to grow. On the sides of Flonne's face, Etna could see tears rolling down, followed by a little bit of sniffling as Flonne squeezed her fists. Etna decided to sit next to her on the bed, not only so she had somewhere to sit, but hoping it may make Flonne feel somewhat better.

"So...this is what you've been hiding." She said, looking at Flonne's back. Flonne just sniffed a bit before nodding slightly. "Can I see it?" Etna asked. Flonne looked at her somewhat confused, not knowing what it was she meant. After waiting a few seconds, Etna repeated the question, but in more detail. "I mean can I see your mouth."

"Oh..." Flonne said, finally realizing what she meant. Still being nervous, she opened her mouth slightly, revealing the fangs that were in her mouth. Etna looked at her somewhat surprised, but it didn't take her as long to respond this time a it did before.

"Is this all that you've been hiding?" Etna finally said. Flonne just nodded slightly. "Flonne, it's nothing to worry about. It's most likely just part of your demon transformation. A lot of demons are like this." Flonne's eyes opened in surprise as she said this.

"R-Really?" She finally said. Etna just shook her head. Flonne sighed deeply, thinking she had nothing to worry about, until she looked outside. Through her window, she could see the mysterious moon outside, as if it was looking down on her. She started walking to the window as if she was in a trance. Her body just felt like it was moving on its own, as it was shaking with every step she took, until she was standing right outside her window. Etna was starting to feel a bit worried, as she could see the moon's reflection in Flonne's eyes again.

"Flonne?" She said, trying to snap her out of her trance like state again. She got up and walked over to Flonne, and shook her by the shoulders. "Flonne, wake up!" Etna said, a bit louder as she got a bit worried.

"E...t...na." Flonne said weakly. Etna's eyes shot out, seeing how Flonne was barely able to put a word together. "C...all...i...me..." She said again, as the moon started to shine in her eyes a bright light, even though it was still morning, and the sun wasn't anywhere near the direction she was facing.

"Flonne! Snap out of it!" She said, shaking her harder. Flonne began to scream in pain, as she started to levitate as if being pulled from her chest. Etna watched in shock as she saw a dark, immense aura glowing around Flonne.

Back at the room Laharl was in, he just kept looking at the Cleric, thinking of what to ask. He couldn't tell if he should ask first about the moon's strange coincidence, or just Flonne's weird behavior. Either way, they both had to do with her and that's what he wanted to know about.

"When an angle becomes a fallen angle, does anything happen to them after?" Laharl finally asked. The cleric just nodded her head.

"No, all fallen angles were banished from Celestia, mostly for committing a sin, whether it be harming one another, or making a disastrous problem for all of Celestia." The Cleric said, still paying full attention to Laharl.

"What about Flonne though? Do you know why she's having some weird after affects?" Laharl asked, lowering his eye brow even more.

"Flonne was...different from the rest of us angles." The Cleric said, causing Laharl to increase his glare. "She had a special kind of love for all things, where as most angles only show long for our own kind and the humans, never demons. It's just a theory, but my guess is something within is causing Flonne to act weird."

"How could Flonne's heart be causing her problems? I mean, sure she's a love freak, but that's no reason to act weird all of the sudden." Laharl replied. He looked at the Cleric strangely again as she nodded.

"I never meant within her, or anybody's heart." The cleric said. Before Laharl could asked what she meant, the whole castle began to shook. When Laharl looked at the ceiling, he saw debris and stone's starting to fall from the ceiling. Looking back at the Cleric who wasn't able to answer all the questions in time, he glared as he knew he would have to find the rest of his answers later.

"Get out of the castle while you still can." He ordered, turning around to the cage that appeared again. The both of them hopped in as the cage started to descend. Within mere seconds, the two of them exited the room, and were back on the ground floor.

As Laharl looked around, he saw hundreds of prinnies running away, but all running from one direction: Flonne's Room. Laharl gritted his teeth as he started running past the oncoming wave of prinnies that kept running in the opposite direction, pushing him back a little every step he took. Finally, after a few seconds, the oncoming waves of prinnies finally ended, making the run to Flonne's room so much easier.

After a few seconds, he finally came to Flonne's door. He crashed it open without even hesitating to open it by the slightest. He gasped at what he saw: Etna was on the floor, with blood on the floor around her, and Flonne was sitting next to the wall, with her knees in the air, crying. She looked at him with full tears running down her face as soon as he entered. He gasped as he saw the huge wings on Flonne's back, and the fangs growing from her mouth.

"It...It's not my fault!" She said, crying tremendously.

Laharl rushed over to examine Etna's body. He was somewhat relieved she was still breathing, but wouldn't mind if she wasn't, to him, she was always a slacker. Laharl looked back Flonne who was covering her eyes with her arms, still crying. He ran over to see if she was ok, until he smelled a bit of blood coming from her. The only problem he had with it is the fact the scent of blood wasn't Flonne's, it was Etna's. Laharl switched his gaze to Flonne's hands, hearing something drip from them.

"Let me see your hands." Laharl said, causing Flonne's eyes to go wide.

"W-What?" She said weakly.

"Let me see your hands!" He shouted, this time more demanding. Before he could grab her arms, she pushed him on his chest, knocking them to the floor, as she ran away, still with tears falling from her face. Luckly for Laharl, he never seemed to wear a shirt, so he was expecting somewhat resistance, much less being pushed. His eyes went wide as he saw bloody hand prints on his chest. He looked back into the hall where Flonne ran off too.

Flonne was too depressed. She knew whatever was wrong with her she couldn't stay in the castle. She had no memory of what happened to Etna. The last thing she remembered was looking at the moon when she started feeling lightheaded, then she suddenly blacked out. The next thing she remembered was waking up. She opened her eyes slowly, and her vision was dazed a bit, but she was sure there was someone on the ground next to her. As her vision cleared, she gasped as she saw Etna lying right next to her with blood dripping from her mouth. She crawled backwards until she backed into the wall. When she crawled, she felt her hands somewhat wet. She gasped as she saw blood completely smeared all over her hands.

"What's going on?!" She screamed throughout the castle, the next thing she knew was Laharl crashing through her door.

She wiped her tears with her arms as she just kept running. She never stopped, knowing that every second Laharl might try coming back to kill her if he knew what was happening to her, although then she would get some answers as to what was happening to her. She didn't stop when she ran out the castle, she didn't stop as she ran out of town, and she knew that she would have to keep running. Running for her entire life, not wanting to look back, not wanting to have her friends suffer for what she was going through, not wanting to be swallowed by the darkness that kept chasing her...


	3. Forgetting the Past

SN (Side note): Ok, there seems to be some confusion and stuff. Ive been getting revs about it being a vamp story because of things like green moons and stuff. Wow, never knew I was writing about a vampire story XD well sadly to say, I'm not typing a vamp story, although it may be a rather interesting idea for the future...*coughs* Anyway, with that out of the way, lets continue with the story, sorry for the interrupt :P

Flonne just continued running ever since the incident in her room. She couldn't tell how long it has been, but she did know wherever she was it was in the dark woods, and it was night. She decided to stop running for awhile as she found a good place to rest near a river. Completely exhausted and breathing heavily, she walked over to the river to drink from the river. As she put her hands in it, it felt very cold, and was reflecting all that was looking down on it. She scooped up her hands together, ready to drink the water, but as she looked through the water, she saw she still had blood on her hands, causing her to freak out and drop the water completely on the ground.

She looked at her hands in fear, as a memory of what it was that happened at the castle. Dipping her hands back into the water, she began to rub the water everywhere on her hands to wash off the blood. She could see the blood that dripped off her hands dripping into the river, creating a light red swirl as the river moved until it eventually faded away. As she looked at her hands again, she saw that the blood was washed off. But no matter how much she tried to ignore it and forget all that's happened, tears began rolling down her face as she felt like she could still feel the blood on her hands.

She cried as she was squeezing her arms together. She never asked for this to happen. She didn't mean to hurt Etna. But no matter what, the image was mentally burned into her head, as if a permanent scar, reminding her of the deeds she has done. As she cried, she could hear her tears dripping off her face, falling down to the river.

She wiped away the tears, wanting to see the monster she had become. As she looked, she could see here fangs, and the wings that grew behind her. When she concentrated, she gasped as she saw her left eye change to a shade of green. She took this as too much pressure, swiping at the river to make the image go away. The water swirled as the splash Flonne caused vibrated the area. Once it was all smooth again, she sighed as she saw her left eye turned back to red. What really caught her attention though was the faded moon that was in the reflection. She turned around, staring at it, wondering what it was that caused Flonne to be in a trance to begin with. No matter how long she stared at it this time though, she wouldn't enter her trance like state.

As she stared though, she felt her heart jolt. She didn't know what, who, or where, but she knew someone was near her, watching her every move, listening to her sadness.

"H-Hello?" She said scared, looking around trying to find the source of her worry.

She began to panic as she could've sworn someone else was in the woods with her. She decided to start walking a bit, to hopefully find out she was all by herself. But as she started, she knew for a fact, whether it was change in wind which meant someone was flying, or the tremors of her feet meaning someone was walking behind her, she was being followed. She turned around instantly, thinking to quickly catch a glance at her stalker, but all she saw were mere trees blowing as leaves fell here and there. Her eyes widened though at what she just realized. She didn't dare turn around. She just stood there, breathing nervously. She knew that someone was right behind her.

"Hello Flonne." The stranger said. Flonne tried scream, but the stranger wrapped his hand around her mouth, mumbling any sound she tried to make. She watched in fear as she saw giant wings wrapping around her. She could only get a glance, but knew that whoever the stranger was, he had the same kind of wings Flonne had. She began to feel lightheaded as she started to be engulfed by darkness, and everything went black.

Back at the castle, Laharl paced around his chair gritting his teeth as he kept wondering more about Flonne. He had so many questions he had to asked, so many unanswered. What really caused him anger was the blood on Flonne's hands. She was never the one to be violent. Could it be self defense? Laharl thought to himself. And what was Etna doing in Flonne's room anyway? He stopped pacing as he heard footsteps entering the room. As he looked, he saw Kurtis, the only prinny he knew that was green. He helped them in the past before, and hopefully, he could give him some relief.

"Well? How's Etna?" He asked.

"Well...her injuries aren't that bad, but..." Kurtis stopped, trying to think of a way to explain things, causing Laharl to raise an eyebrow. "I think it's best if you just follow me." Kurtis said, as he led Laharl to the Hospital Wing of the castle.

Laharl stared at Etna as he saw her unconscious. But what really caught his attention was the strange green glow around her neck. Considering how a lot of demons are, he wouldn't be surprised if it was from an attack. But what was strange was the fact of how it was in the shape of Flonne's pendant. It slowly began to fade as Etna started to wake up. She rubbed her head as she moaned a bit as she got up.

"Ow...what hit me?" Etna questioned as opened her eyes, seeing Laharl and Kurtis standing near her. She started to get angry as she saw Laharl. "You did it didn't you!" She shouted. Laharl just shook his head.

"Unfortunately, someone beat me to doing it." Laharl joked. "What I want to know is what happened in Flonne's room?" Etna opened her mouth, ready to speak, before shooting a confused look.

"I...can't remember." Etna said disappointingly, rubbing her head.

"Simple display of amnesia." Kurtis said, as if reading Laharl's mind about why she didn't know. "It should wear off eventually."

"Wait, where is Flonne?" Etna questioned. Laharl just turned his head a bit upsettingly.

"She ran away. We haven't heard any news of her since." Laharl said a bit angrily, squeezing his fist. Etna started to feel a little sorry for him. She knew that deep down, he had feelings for Flonne, but to hear that she almost killed Etna would just shock him. Not saying he wouldn't mind, it's just that he's not use to Flonne killing before.

"Ah cheer up." Etna said, trying to make him feel a bit better. "If I know Flonne, I'm positive she didn't do it on purpose." Laharl just continued to look a bit depressed.

"Kurtis, assemble the other Vassals." Laharl commanded. Kurtis replied with a salute before leaving into other parts of the castle to find his other Vassals. Etna looked at him somewhat confused and worried as to what he had on his mind.

"Uh...Prince? What exactly are you going to do?" Etna asked, nervous. Laharl just turned and walked until he was halfway through the door.

"I'm going to find Flonne, and bring her back." Laharl said, not even turning to look at Etna. About one hour later, Laharl was standing outside with his five different Vassals, aside from Etna. He had Majinn named Tek, a Prism Mage named Solina, a Strider named Hector, a Thief named Andy, and the last one was the one he recently hired, the Female Cleric. Her name was Natalay. Each of them stood straight at attention as if they were joining an army. It was their way to show respect to their Overlord.

"Ok Vassals, are you ready to take orders?" Laharl yelled.

"Yes Overlord Laharl!" They shouted as a replied, all except for Natalay, who was looking a bit nervous.

"We're going to be scouting the area. Our target is Flonne. She is not to be harmed in any way whatsoever. Something's been happening to her, and it could be anyone's guess at what she could look like by now. All we do know, is that she still looks somewhat the same with larger wings and fangs. And, if I find out anyone, so much as even smacks her, you'll wish for a death slow and painlessly than what I would give you. Got it?" Laharl shouted, pacing back and forth around the five Vassals as he gave the orders.

"Yes Overlord Laharl!" they shouted again, as they started running in search of Flonne, all except Laharl, Etna, and Natalay. Etna noticed something a little weird in Laharl's plan.

"Uh prince? Not to be rude, but I don't think hiring one of your newer vassals for something like this is the brightest of ideas you've had." Etna said. Laharl just grunted as a reply.

"You idiot, I'm not bringing her to do any fighting. She's going to answer any question you ask her related to angles. She may very well be able to give us some clue about what's going on, or where Flonne could be headed." Laharl said, as he walked back to the castle. Etna looked at him with a blank/confused expression.

"Wait, any questions I have to ask? What you mean, me? Where are you going?" Etna stammered.

"I'm going to Celestia!" Laharl shouted, as he started to jump into the air and start flying toward his castle.

Meanwhile, Flonne started to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes, mostly on the count of passing out. As she felt for her surroundings her eyes immediately opened as she leaned up, seeing that she was on a bed.

As she got out of bed quietly, she walked over to the window in her room and gasped. She saw that she was back in Laharl's castle. What surprised her more was that she just realized her body was back to normal. She started to feel pretty happy about the whole situation.

"It must've been some crazy dream." She said happily. She walked over to her table with the giant mirror to sit down and do her usual tradition of combing her hair when she got up. But, instead of feeling a handle, her hand was rammed into the drawer. She looked at it a bit shocked as she realized there were no handles to the drawer. What shocked her even more was that as she looked into the mirror, she gasped as she saw herself, but with a sinister smile and blazing red eyes.

"W-What is this?!" She stammered, as she got up from her chair and started running. But before she could get to the door, her reflection practically came to life, as it stretched both of her huge arms out to practically the size of fire hoses. It wrapped completely around Flonne before she could get to anywhere. She collapsed to her feet as struggling to break free made her trip. As much as she struggled to break free of her reflections grip, it was no use as it simply dragged her to the mirror until she was being lifted from the ground right in front of the mirror. Flonne watched in fear as she saw her reflections head slowly coming out of the mirror, and the mirror itself moved as if it was water, with water circling as it grew bigger and bigger. The reflection Flonne opened her mouth in delight, revealing her fangs.

"Don't worry Flonne." The reflection said in a voice like Flonne's, but a lot more demonic. "It'll all be over soon." The reflection said grinning, as it suddenly pulled Flonne into the mirror.

"Ah!" Flonne suddenly screamed as she woke up. She was breathing heavily as she looked around. "Ok..." She said, panting. "That...was definitely...the dream." Flonne said, a bit scared from her sudden nightmare. Her face went to sudden shock as she saw wherever she was, it appeared some sort of royal bedroom. It had pretty much anything you'd expect from a fairy tale. Gold colored walls, a table in their had gold legs with a diamond looking top, and the windows had quite an array of plants growing. Her shock went away though as she started to remember how she ended up to where she was now. She started to panic as she heard footsteps. She grabbed onto her covers in fear of who, or what, she was about to see.

The door opened as two warriors came in. What Flonne noticed about them though was that they both had purple hair and armor. She started to grow nervous as she saw the two guards coming closer to the bed near her, but her expression went to confusion a few seconds later as she saw the guards kneeling, as if to show respect.

"Good morning your highness." One of the guards said. Flonne was starting to get really weirded out by what was going on. She watched as they both started to stand, and one of them put there arm in front of them, as a sign to help Flonne out of the bed. Flonne didn't know if she should trust them, but decided to go along with whatever was happening anyway, hoping not to anger the warriors of what was happening. As she reached out, the guard softly grabbed her hand.

"We came as soon as we heard the screaming to see if you're ok." The other warrior said, as he started to leave. Flonne watched in surprise at their kindness. She's never seen so much kindness coming from demons, much less two in the same place.

"If you would kindly follow me, I shall escort you to the dinning hall. Lamington is expecting you." The warrior said, causing Flonne's eyes to widen.

"Seraph Lamington?!" She stammered. She went a bit disappointed though as she saw the warrior shook his head.

"Not the Lamington you know." The warrior said as he opened the door for Flonne. As Flonne stepped out to the hall way, she looked surprised as she saw the hall was pretty clean and bright, not dark like Laharl's. There was a crimson rug on the floor she walked on, and assumed it was for every hall there was. She also noticed other warriors kneeling on opposite sides of each other, and, she couldn't tell if it was her, but she was positive the way they were set up meant it was showing her the directions to the dinning halls.

"Just follow the kneeling warriors, your highness." The warrior behind her said, saluting in respect. Flonne looked back at the other warrior, and decided to just walk down in between them. As she passed each one, the pair of warriors stood and saluted as soon as she walked passed them. She couldn't tell what surprised her more, the fact she was being treated so kindly, or how many warriors there were. After a few minutes of walking, she finally came to a warrior, standing as if to form a wall. The one on the far left was holding open the door that was for the dinning hall. The door had an array of jewels on the ends, and a strange symbol on the middle.

"Please, right this way." The warrior said. "Lamington, would gladly like to meet you now."


	4. Truth Beyond Lies

Sorry for the delay, schools been in the way and been having mondo mucho homework. Hope this BIG update makes up for it :D!!!!

**************************************************

As Flonne walked into the dinning room, she grew a surprised look on her face as she saw how big the place was. There were practically four different square shaped tables, all about five feet long and wide. As she looked up, she saw a giant chandelier, made of pure gold.

"Ah you came." A mysterious voice said, sitting at the middle of a table on the left. Flonne looked at him surprised, not knowing that he was in the room. But her face went to shock though; the stranger looked exactly like Seraph Lamington. But the weird thing was that he had a mixed red white robe, blonde colored hair and red colored eyes, just like Flonne's.

"S-Seraph?" Flonne said questionably, surprised at his look. The stranger just shook his head.

"Not quite. I am the Seraph's brother, Teristial." He replied, as he waved his hand over to Flonne as a sign to take a seat. Flonne, still nervous, knew that there was something wrong about this whole situation, but on the count of everyone's kindness and hospitality, she figured for now she wouldn't have to worry. She decided to go along with this and took a seat, on the chair directly opposite of Teristial.

"Um...I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I really think I should..." Flonne started, but soon stopped as she felt a sudden pain in her back again. As she looked in agony, she saw her wings growing wider, just a few inches away from her tail. She became really nervous since she didn't know whether or not he knew about her strange occurrences. As she looked, he had the same expression on his face as before.

"It's alright. I already know." He said, causing Flonne to be shocked. "As you can observe, many others in this castle underwent the same thing you went through." Flonne had a million questions running through her head at the time, but only one that seemed most important to her.

"Um...why are you...um..." Flonne tried saying, thinking of a polite way of putting her sentence together. Teristial just smiled, knowing what she wanted to ask.

"I'm afraid it's my brother's evil doing..." Teristial said, causing Flonne to shoot an instantly angered face. She started glaring angrily as she stood up suddenly.

"What the hell are you saying?!" She shouted, banging the table. Teristial was a bit surprised, but with her current condition, he wasn't surprised. "The Seraph is the kindest man I've ever known! How could you say things like that about the Seraph, much less your brother?!" Flonne breathed heavily, before she felt surprised at her sudden outburst. She had never been so rude before. She wondered if it had anything to do with her strange changes. When she snapped back into reality, she took a seat quietly.

"Oh, please, forgive me." She said, beg fully as she bowed. "I-I didn't mean to...to..." She started to rub her hands roughly as she was trying to think of a way to apologize. Not only did she swear to a higher angle, even if he is part demon, but she also realized that she swore to the very brother of the one she respected most. Teristial just shook his head as if understanding.

"There is no need to apologize to me Flonne." He said. "It's quite natural for those undergoing the changes like the rest of us." Flonne looked at him, surprised at his kindness.

Flonne just continued looking down at her lap, squeezing her fists tightly in shock. She's never known herself to be so angry before. It was as if the anger came from some other place. But, in her current state, she shrugged it off, trying to get back on the subject at hand.

"So…why am I here?" Flonne asked nervously, hoping not to anger him. Teristial just took a sip of what appeared to be wine, to Flonne's view. After gulping down the weird looking liquid, he set down his glass, closing his eyes disappointingly.

"Flonne, you must rule with me." He said, as he opened his eyes again. Flonne looked at him a bit shocked.

"W-What?!" She stuttered. "You…you can't be serious. I mean, I don't wish to be rude or anything, but I'm needed elsewhere…" She said, thinking back to what the others are doing at this time. Teristial just raised an eyebrow, making Flonne nervous.

"Needed? Are you sure about that?" He asked, knowing what was on Flonne's mind. She just thought to herself for a few seconds about all that's been happening ever since the other day. She knew that deep down that she should only be at Laharl's castle, serving him and teaching the other demons about love, but she also knew, or at least thought, of how she attacked Etna without even realizing it. Her eyes started to water a bit as she started to realize to herself that they would most likely kill her if she ever went back. She was so deep in thought, she didn't even notice Teristial appearing right behind her.

She jumped a little as he put his hand gently on her shoulder, unaware of his sudden appearance.

"I assure you, you'll be much safer here than you will be at King Kri…I mean, Laharl's castle. " As he said this, he raised his other hand as it started to glow. Suddenly, a strange portal like hole, like the size of a large tv screen, appeared in front of Flonne. As it started to shimmer with it's strange array of green, silver, and golden lights, it suddenly cleared as Flonne could see Laharl with a group of others on a dirt road, not that far from the castle. But, to reality, Flonne completely unaware of it, she was being hypnotized as she watched, hearing only what she would fear, and what Teristial wanted.

"Ok, listen up!" Laharl commanded. The others stood at attention, ready to take orders. "Were going after Flonne. She attacked one of my vassals, and anyone that simply thinks they can get away with trying to kill another of my vassals will be severly punished!" Laharl shouted sternly.

Flonne had her mouth gaped open in shock at what she was hearing. It's true this meeting was taking place the same time Laharl sent out his other vassals, but she was hearing something completely different. She hoped that whatever he was saying, it wasn't true, no matter what was going on.

"Anyone that so much as comes back with Flonne, without even the slightest injury towards her, will be punished!" Laharl yelled, raising his fist as he tightened it. "She is to be brought back alive or dead. It won't matter, seeing as how I'm going to kill her myself if I get the chance!"

Flonne's eyes completely widened as of now. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. As she stared in sadness and shock, the image started to disappear. Teristial just simply looked back at the girl, giving her time to cope with the pain she just received into her heart. He knew that until his plans had been fulfilled, she would still have the emotions of love and stuff in her heart. He could started seeing tears roll down Flonne's face, still with the same expression she had on before. After a few more seconds, he spoke.

"Flonne…" Was all he was able to say before she ran out of the dinning room, covering her eyes with her arm, running back into the room she woke up in, crying. He could easily tell as he saw tears begin to fall from her face, racing to the ground as they dropped. As he saw Flonne had finally left, he gave a slight grin, knowing that everything was going according to plan.

Meanwhile, Laharl watched in his castle as the mage finally set up the portal to Celestia. He knew what the plan was: Get the Seraph to answer all the questions he had, and help find Flonne since he's the one who possibly caused this to begin with. As the portal opened, it shimmered a strange bright glow, before suddenly beginning to shrink very slowly. Laharl looked at the portal, surprised at it's sudden minimizing.

"What the hell is going on?!" Laharl stammered, looking at the mage, who appeared to be sweating.

"Something is trying to close the portal. Hurry up and get in before I lose control!" She yelled, channling all her power just to keep the portal open as much as she could.

Laharl was angered, but knew he couldn't focus on the mage at the time, all that mattered was that he went through. He took off in quick speed, and the minute he entered the portal, it instantly closed behind him. The portal master fell to her knees as she breathed heavily. She felt completely drained from whatever was trying to keep her out. The weird part about it is that it takes very powerful magic to keep one from opening a portal. Even though it was Celestia, all portal masters were able to at least send them to the giant stone gate that was locked from the outside. Whoever was trying to keep her from opening the portal was very powerful indeed.

As Laharl fell out of the portal, which quickly diminshed behind him, he looked around, surprised at what he was seeing. Everywhere was dark, as if it was night. The sky, the sun, even the clouds were dark grey. But what really shocked him was the stone gate had been completely shattered into two. Laharl knew that something was wrong, and he was prepared to anything as he went through the stone gate. When he came out through the other side, his surprised only grew as he saw what appeared to be pitch black crystals growing from the ground. And to top it off, there wasn't anyone around. If a huge battle took place, he would expect somewhat of blood.

But, he couldn't focus on these thoughts, for as he walked, he heard something following him. He stopped after walking a few feet, slowly taking out his sword. He quickly turned around in a split second, expecting to see something. But there was nothing in view. He closed his eyes as he figured if he couldn't see what was stalking him, he could simply hear it. There was nothing for a few seconds, but all of the sudden, he heard something lunge right at him from behind. He turned around, ready to attack. Before he could react however, the stalker pounced right on him, causing him to lose grip of his sword as the beast pinned him down from his arms and legs.

Laharl looked back at his attacker. His eyes widened as he saw the mysterious sstalker. It appeared in the form of a demonic dog, but completely dark as a shadow. It had glowing gold eyes, leering at Laharl who could do nothing to get the beast off of him. Laharl watched as he saw the beast opening his mouth slowly, revealing a pair of razor sharp teeth. Laharl knew that he was about to be the beast's next meal. As much as Laharl struggled, he couldn't break free of the monster's tight grip, as it started to opened it's mouth more and more. Right when the beast was about to bite with full force, a dark, purple blast suddenly rammed into the great beast, incinerating it completely.

Laharl felt a mix of relief and confusion of his sudden rescue. When Laharl looked, he expected to see some sort of mystic, great warrior or mage. But, to his disoppointment, the only thing he saw he was saved by was the one thing he hated more than love.

"Muahahaha! Whoever thought that I, the Dark Adonis, would end up saving..." He started saying in cheer, before Laharl interrupted.

"Mid-boss?" Laharl said, surprised. Mid-Boss fell to the ground in depression as he heard this. He began to grow angry as he got back to his feet.

"How many times must I tell you? I am the Dark Adonis?!"

"Mabey I should just call you dad?" Laharl suggested, raising an eye brow. Mid-Boss felt a sudden sweat drop, wondering how he figured out his true identity. He coughed sarcastically, as he finally decided to make a decision, hoping that Laharl would change his mind.

"As I was saying, I, Mid-Boss..." He said a bit disoppointedly, "saved you."

Laharl just grunted as he knew that Mid-Boss was just trying to cover his real name, but didn't pay much attention to it as he picked his sword up and looked around again.

"What's happened here?" Laharl asked, a bit angered at his welcome. Mid-Boss just looked cautiously, as he started to grow a bit of a more serious face.

"We don't have time to answer. We have to get out of here before they show up again." He replied, starting to run towards a light that Laharl didn't seem to notice. As Laharl looked back though, he started to understand why Mid-Boss ran, seeing that almost ten more of these strange creatures were starting to run towards them. He took off with burst speed in the same direction Mid-boss was going, with the beasts following close behind.

Laharl couldn't tell if he could run any faster, seeing that no matter how fast hey ran, the beast kept getting closer. Laharl looked in front of him to see that they were nearing the light filled dome-like feild. Right when one of

the beasts were about to lunge in for another attack, it disintigrated into smoke, as it went past the light. Laharl looked back, breathing heavily at the long run they had just went through.

On the other side of the dome, he saw the strange demons growling in anger, knowing that they could do nothing to get around. They let out another hiss before retreating. Laharl sighed as he watched, but quickly remembered he had no idea where he was. As he looked around the room, he saw angles kneeling in prayer, all in rows and sections like you would find in a church. What shocked Laharl most, was what it was they were praying too: Seraph Lamington was encased in a giant black crystal. Laharl had no idea whether he was alive or dead. All he did know is that Seraph wasn't moving.

"He's been concealed by strong magic." Mid-Boss finally said, answering one of the hundred questions Laharl had on his mind at the time.

"Haven't you tried to release him?" Laharl asked, a bit surprised at what the possible answer would be. Mid-Boss just shook his head as a reply.

"My magic isn't as strong. Whatever encased him is something we've yet to witness." Mid-Boss replied. Laharl looked back at the giant crystal.

"I'm not dead." A mysterious voice said. Laharl looked around in surprise, knowing who the voice was, but no idea where it came from. He gaspd as he suddenly looked back at the giant crystal, seeing Lamington staring right at him. Laharl just gave a slight grin.

"So, you're not completely dead after all." Laharl said.

"And it's a good thing too." Mid-Boss added. Laharl looked back at him, questionably. "He's the only thing keeping those creatures outside of this place." Laharl looked back outside, surprised, that he was maintaining this dome the entire time. As he did, he saw more demons circling around the dome, trying to find a way in.

"So what the hell are those things?" Laharl yelled a bit, angered at all the confusion.

"We call them shadow beasts." Lamington relpied. Laharl looked at him, a bit confused.

"What the hell happened here Seraph? I want answers, and I want them now!" Laharl shouted. The Seraph just closed his eyes, sighing before he finally responded.

"Fine, but I must tell you the whole story then, and it takes place, back to just a few months after Flonne was born." He answered. Laharl's eyes suddenly went wide at what he just said, knowing that something did involve Flonne.

"My brother, Teristial, and I were just like good friends. Whenever I chose to do something stupid back then, he always had the knack for getting me out of trouble. I even respected him for it, for that some cases he took blame from me when the current Seraph we were working for saw us mess up. We were good friends…" The Seraph looked away for a moment as if in thought.

Laharl could see his face growing to depression as he did, although Laharl could understand why perfectly. To have a friend betray you to do something like this, it's just terrible. But as to what he had to do with Flonne remained the question. He began to get ready to listen as he saw Seraph finally looking back at him.

"Everything changed the day the Seraph decided to elect the next Seraph." As he said this, he stared to have a flashback of the past. "Obviously, I had a good intention that Teristial would be the next one. But, to both our surprise, Seraph pointed to me for his choice."

"What?!" Teristial stammered. "How could he be the next Seraph? He can't even work right!" The Seraph just shook his head.

"It matters not. He will eventually turn into a great Seraph and as such I choose him as the next." The Seraph replied.

"That's not right though! I should be the next!" Teristial said, squeezing his fist in anger. "I'm way more qualified than this loser!" I looked at my brother in disbelief at what he was saying. I may admit I didn't find myself qualified at the time, but to hear what he was saying was just madness.

"Your anger is the very thing keeping you from being the next. I can see darkness clouding your mind. My decision is final, and it shall never change." Those were the last words the Seraph said before he turned and walked away. I saw my brother shaking. I knew it was not in fear though, it was in anger. I tried placing my hands on his shoulder, hoping he would calm down. But he just simply shoved it away. When he turned to face my, I saw great hatred burning in his eyes.

"This isn't over. I will be the next Seraph at any cost!" He shouted, before he ran away. I was still in disbelief at the time, but what worried me was what he said. He would do anything just to obtain what he wants, and wouldn't matter who got hurt in the process."

The Seraph stopped again to take a breath in. He looked at Laharl intently, as if in question.

"What?" Laharl asked, seeing Seraphs inducing stare.

"Do you believe in signs from god, Laharl?" Seraph asked. Laharl just closed his eyes and smirked.

"I don't even believe in a god. And I especially don't believe in signs." Lamington just chuckled a bit at this.

"That is what I used to have thought too…until he tried to kill Flonne." The minute he said this, Laharl's eyes widened with a blank stare.

"That night, I saw my brother acting weird. I had figured he was up to something. I was worried about him, I wanted to talk to him. But that night, it had rained tremendously. I looked up at the clouds, surprised at the sudden change in weather. Then , I heard crying, crying that came from an infant. When I found the source of the crying, I gasped at what I saw: My brother had it laying down, holding a knife. It was on our offering table, the very thing we used to make donations to our beliefs and judgments. My brother turned around, glaring at me with burning red eyes. I was worried at first before I saw him grin. What he said and did next scared me.

"Watch this brother, with this sacrifice I shall summon the one demon that will put an end to all my problems, and everyone will suffer for their betrayal."

The minute he said this, I panicked as I saw him cut his wrist. I was worried if he was going to kill himself. But instead, he dripped the blood around the baby, in the symbol of forbidden magic of us Celestians.

"Brother stop!" I shouted to him. "Dark magic is forbiddon! The Seraph will execute you personally for this!" My brother just smirked at this.

"You mean you right? Go ahead. Go ahead and stop me. Kill your own brother." He said with a grin.

He smeared the blood around the infant, in the shape of the forbidden symbols. A small portal opened, and out of it a dark spirit arose. I knew whatever it was, it was the spirit of pure evil itself. I couldn't help what I was watching as I saw the spirit being absorbed into the body of the infant. The crying of the infant just grew a bit louder at this.

"And now, with this blade, I will destroy the soul of this body, and replace it with the soul of it's new demonic spirit!" He raised the knife right in the air, ready to stab the baby.

"Brother!" I shouted louder than I ever did. As he looked back, what he saw caused him to stare blankly. I shot out my magic and turned him into a lily. I just stood their in shock at what I had just done. I couldn't believe I turned my own brother into a lily. But, hearing the crying again, I ran to the table, wrapping the baby around in the robe I wore that day, to keep it warm from the rain. I knew that even though I stopped my brother, the spirit was still stuck inside Flonne. If I told anyone, they would've made sure the demon wouldn't awaken, no matter what the cost was. So I decided to keep it a secret. As I looked back at the lily though, I knew what I had done was right, but my heart ached in pain, knowing that I couldn't keep him that way forever.

I decided the only thing I could do…" The Seraph just closed his eyes, not wanting to answer.

"You turned him into a demon, didn't you." Laharl said, finishing the sentence for him.

Meanwhile, Flonne just stayed in her room. She was sitting on her bed, with her legs dangling over it, crying into the pillow. She couldn't believe what she heard Laharl said. She was crying so much, she didn't even see Teristial walk in.

"I see you're more upset than I'd thought." He said. Flonne just looked up, still with the saddened face she had and tears coming down her face. She just closed her eyes, not wanting to say anything, still with tears coming down. Teristial sat right next to her. He held her head and gently leaned it to his chest, comforting Flonne. He stroked her hair as a sign of comfort, telling her that she could trust him.

"Flonne, if you would help me rule, we can create a Utopia." Teristial said. Flonne sniffled a bit before replying.

"U-Utopia?" She asked, still with tears coming down. She wiped her tears with her hands, trying to calm down. Teristial nodded.

"A Utopia is a world of absolute piece, with no violence, crime, or death." He said, with a calm smile. "In this Utopia, everyone would be one as equal. There would be no need for sadness, only kindness." When he said this, Flonne calmed down even more. "And, on the top of this Utopia, you would reign as the one who helped claim peace throughout the land."

Flonne just sat there, looking down on the bed. She had finally calmed down, still with a sniffle.

"I…I…" Flonne started. She didn't know how she was going to respond to this. Teristial gently leaned her against his chest again. She found this rather soothing, considering all that's happened to her.

"This is an extraordinary offer. We can bring peace to everything everywhere." Teristial commented. Flonne just buried her face into his chest.

"I don't know…Laharl…" She started, before starting to cry again. She knew if one thing was for sure, Laharl would definitely NOT agree to this peace thing, much less knowing that she thought that he wanted her dead. Teristial didn't need her to say it. He knew that she had agreed to help.

"Tell you what Flonne, why don't you head on town and visit the village. It's entirely run by fallen angles." He said, gently nudging Flonne so she could stop leaning on him. Flonne just sniffed as she started to calm down.

"But...what about the people Laharl hired to..." Her eyes started to fill with water as she couldn't finish the sentence. Teristial just nodded.

"You'll have no need to worry. I'll have my best troops patrolling the area, making sure you're safe." He said. Flonne grew a slight smile before she hugged him.

"Thank you..." She said, wiping the tears from her eyes. As Teristial watched, she saw Flonne heading for the door. Before she could open it herself, the door opened from the outside, as two guards were waiting for her. Flonne waved back to Teristial, who also waved back, as she left with the guards. Once she was out of view, Teristial chuckled to himself.

"This is going to be too easy." He said, grinning...


	5. Save,Capture, same result

Laharl just stared into thought as he looked at the ground. He had so much on his mind right now he couldn't even begin to come up with a plan. First, Teristial wants to kill Flonne, and now some demon is trying to turn back to it's original self and taking over Flonne's soul in the process. Yet, one thing kept staying on Laharl's mind.

"So if what your saying true, what is it that happened here?" Laharl asked, knowing that his question was never answered. Although he knew what obviously happened, he wanted to hear it from the Seraph himself.

"My brother did this too me." Seraph replied. "It happened the same day Flonne turned into a demon." Laharl's eyes shot out after he said this. He was well aware that all this had something to do with that moon. "The not long after you left, my brother came. I don't know how he's acquired the power he has now, but he managed to break the stone gate so that he could enter. The minute he did, he used his power to bring forth these black crystals you see now. These crystals covered Celstia in total darkness, also bringing forth these shadow beasts."

"But you're the Seraph, heck, you easily defeated him before, I don't see how you couldn't this time." Laharl replied. Mid-Boss just smacked him on the head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"For asking a stupid question So...I mean Laharl." Mid-Boss said, quickly correcting himself before admitting the truth.

"That wasn't necessary Mid-Boss, but thank you anyway." Seraph replied. "Laharl, what I'm about to say is going to be your destiny. My brother came to me, ready to encase me. I knew that I could've easily turned him into a lily again, but when your fighting someone you care about, you can't simply harm them if you want or need too. You're heart won't let you do that." When he said this, Laharl shot a glare.

"I told you, I don't care about Flonne!" He yelled. Mid-Boss and Seraph looked at him questionably.

"He never said anything about it being Flonne, Laharl." Mid-Boss said. Laharl just blushed as he realized he was right. He didn't say who it was he cared about. He felt like an idiot at that moment.

"I let myself be encased. It wouldn't have mattered. He offered me a choice, become encased and let darkness reign over this place, or tell him where Flonne was. And, as you can see, my choice made me end up where I am today. What he didn't expect however, was for me to live through this and create a barrier."

"Since then, I've been taking my time looking for others who need help getting to this place. It's the only safe zone left." Mid-Boss added.

"So why didn't you try warning us?" Laharl yelled, demanding answers. Mid-Boss just closed his eyes, sighing at the fact Laharl didn't figure it out already.

"We have. No ones been able to make it to the gate." Laharl just looked at him, surprised an angered. He's surprised they didn't make it to the gate even, but what made him angry was the fact that he didn't warn Laharl earlier about this when he was back at the entrance. He knew even if he did though, it wouldn't have mattered because he would never know what was really happening to Flonne.

"Well do you have a plan then or what?" Laharl asked a bit angrily.

Meanwhile, Flonne looked around the town, surprised at how beautiful it was. She even noticed how the people were polite to her. All the while, the guards were staying out of veiw, watching her in order to keep her safe, or at least that's what Teristial told them. But what kept coming on Flonne's mind was the fact that she didn't know whether or not she was actually capable of ruling a place. She didn't want to be commanding an army to attack a place if violence was to occur, and she hoped that she wouldn't have to resort to such a tactic.

All of the sudden, she started hearing shouting. Someone was calling for her name.

"Flonne?" The stranger shouted. "Flonne?" As Flonne looked, she gasped at what she saw: the group that Laharl hired to capture her was calling for her.

"Are you sure she'd be hanging around this place Hector? This place looks like it's been abbandoned for years." Solina commented, looking at the ruined-filled and crumbling buildings.

"Hey, I'm a master at territory. We striders know who, what, and where places are." He replied.

"Guys, look!" Andy shouted, pointing. As the others looked, they gasped as they saw Flonne. But they noticed somethin was weird. They were well aware that she was changing due to some uncertain circumstances, but as they looked, not only was she looking back at them terrified, her eyes appeared to be resonating a strange blue light, as if she was being controlled by something.

"Flonne..."Tek started, taking a step forward. The moment he did though, Flonne turned around quickly, and ran as fast as she could.

"What was that about?" Andy asked.

"She's probably having some side effect to her strange changes. Let's go get her before she gets hurt." Hector replied, taking off after Flonne. Before the others started as well, they saw an arrow shot out, straight for Hector.

"Look out!" The three of them yelled. Hector looked back curiously, but as he turned around, he noticed the incoming arrow which he barely dodged. As the four of them looked at the source of the oncoming projectile, they saw a group fallen angles, all a diffrent type of job class than the other.

"Who the heck are they?" Solina asked.

"The heck I know, but if they're willing to kill people, Flonne's going to be in huge trouble." Tek replied, taking out his sword.

The others took out their weapons, ready for battle. But before they could charge, they quickly dodged out of the way of the oncoming giant black crystal that came from the sky. Smoke and debris scattered everywhere as the crystal came crashing down into the ground. As it started to dissipate, the group saw the giant black crystal sticking out of the ground. Tek looked back to the source of the attack, but to his surprised whoever it was had completely vanished. He also saw that the other fallen angles were gone too.

Suddenly, the ground shook violently as the crystal started to shine. A black wave of lightning scattered across the sky, above the group.

"What the hell is that thing?" Solina said, standing her ground ready for anything to happen.

"If all it does is make the sky turn dark then I'm not surprised by it." Hector replied, before suddenly finding out someone was missing. "Hey, where's Andy?" He didn't have time to answer though as all of the sudden, everything in his few went dark. Tek looked around, a bit freaked out by the fact he couldn't even see his friends. "Solina? Hector? Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Solina replied. "I can't see anything. What about you Hector?" Solina asked, waiting for a reply. When a few seconds passed, she began to grow nervous as to why he wasn't responding. "Hector...Ahhhhhhhhh!" She let out a shriek.

"Solina? Solina!" Tek shouted, wondering what was wrong. All he heard was the sound of blood dripping tremendously as something was being ripped apart. He got his sword out, knowing that there was something in the darkness with him. In anger, he shot out his Dimension Blade attack directly in front of him, hoping to hit whatever it was that killed Solina. A few seconds later, his view began to light up a bit, seeing that he hit the giant crystal. But, he gasped as he looked around. Surrounding him, hundreds of shadow looking demons with demon possessed shining blues eyes were everywhere around him. He noticed the crystal starting to repair the crack it had on its own. Little by little as it did, it began to get darker. He dropped his sword, knowing that he had no way to escape. He grunted as his view went into complete darkness again. "Shit!" Was the last thing he said to himself, before feeling biting all over his body.

Flonne looked back at the oncoming thief gaining speed, coming closer and closer to her. Her heart throbbed like an earthquake. She was so scared of the fact what she saw on the screen before was true. Laharl really did send a group to come after her. She, however, was still in the trance-like state she was in before. She had no idea the town where she was in and the people she saw running was actually deserted.

"Wait Flonne, we can explain!" Andy shouted, raising an arm towards her.

Flonne just completely ignored it though. She knew, or thought, that he was just trying to capture her, or worse, kill her.

"Damn, she won't listen!" Andy thought to himself. Still running, he reached for the pouch on his side to grab a chain 'n ball, capable of wrapping around whatever it was thrown at. Flonne felt her heart sank as she saw this, only increasing her fear of what he was going to do. "I hope this doesn't count as hurting her." Andy said to himself, as he threw the chain straight at Flonne. Flonne panicked, looking around frantically, seeing if she could do something to dodge it. The chain spun faster as it started to come near her. To Flonne's surprise, she saw a narrow alley which she ran into, narrowly dodging the oncoming chain.

She kept running, looking back at the person who started chasing her down the narrow alley. Flonne suddenly ran into a fence wall, falling back in the process. She rubbed her head, trying to ease the bump on her head, and help her focus again. She looked back to see the thief standing only a few feet away from her. She jumped to her feet, taking steps back until she was touching the wall. Panicking, she took off quickly, trying to climb over the wall.

"Sorry about this, but you're out of hand." Andy said, throwing another ball 'n chain. Before Flonne could get to the top of the fence and climb over, the chain wrapped completely around Flonne's chest. With a slight tug, Andy pulled Flonne off the wall, landing on her back on the ground. She struggled as Andy started to pull back the chain, dragging Flonne on the ground, closer to Andy.

"Let me go!" She yelled, with watery eyes.

"Relax Flonne, it'll all be over soon." Andy replied, only a few feet away from her. Flonne just closed her eyes, ready for the inevitable. Just merely a few feet away, Flonne heard a sudden sweep of quick wind as she realized her chains just broke free. As he leaned up, she looked around, sighing that whoever the stranger was seemed to have vanished. She couldn't tell of it was an illusion or hallucination, but all she did know is that she couldn't stay in the town any longer, and started running back to the castle.

Meanwhile, on the top of the building Flonne was in between, Teristial looked with a bit of a smile before glaring back at Andy, who was being held by his mouth, muffling any shouting or yelling he could've done to warn the others.

"I can't simply have people like you ruining my plans." Teristial said, irritated. Trying to break free, Andy grabbed on Teristial's arm with both his hands, trying to yank it away from him. "Don't worry, you won't live long enough to see what this world will be like. Consider it mercy." As he said this, Andy scared terrified as Teristial's arm started to glow. Within mere seconds, Teristial shot out a blast, completely incinerating Andy's body, leaving nothing in it's place but ashes.

Teristial chuckled to himself as he looked at his arm. "Hmph, only two percent of power and this is all I get?" He said, sarcastically, stretching his arms above his head. Afterwards, he looked back, still seeing Flonne heading back towards the castle. "Once your free Flonne, all you're suffering will end, and my queen will live again..."


	6. The Aftermath

Flonne went rushing towards the castle. She couldn't believe that what she saw was true, or at least to her it was. Laharl sent people to capture her, and it almost worked before they mysteriously disappeared. She had tears running down her cheek. It's not because she was scared of the fact Laharl sent people to capture her, but the fact that one person she cared most about was trying to kill, brought her sadness. She started to breathe heavily a bit from all the running she was doing. Almost as if it was planned, she saw Teristial walking down the hall when he happened to see Flonne appear. He looked at her with a curious expression as to why she was crying.

"Flonne? What happened?" He asked, although he already knew the answer. Flonne quickly ran up to hug him. She needed some comfort at the reality of her problem.

"T-Teristial, it was awful!" Flonne said, with a bit of crying. Teristial kneeled till his head was down to hers, before hugging her back. "T-The people Laharl sent..."She couldn't even continue her sentence because she was so sad. Teristial, as before, gently stroke her hair, hoping to help calm it down. Flonne manage to reduce to a snifle before letting out a yelp. Teristial looked at her, surprisingly. Even he didn't know what was happening.

"Owwwww!" Flonne screamed, grabbing her shoulders with both her arms.

"Flonne what's wrong?" Teristial asked, reaching out to grab her arm to observe it. When he moved Flonne's hand, he grew a surprised look on his face as he saw blood dripping down it, and some weird shaped spiral was growing out of her shoulders. It took him a few seconds before he realized it was part of her demon. She was growing point-edged shoulders.

"Please make it stop!" She screamed, throbbing about from the immense pain.

"Flonne, you must calm down. The stress with the blood loss might kill you." Teristial said. She couldn't pay attention. She just kept throbbing about from the immense pain she as feeling. She let out another scream of agony as she slammed into the side of the a wall. Tears roll down her cheeks as she screamed.

Teristial, reacting quickly, covered Flonne's mouth with his hand. Flonne tried as hard as she could to remove it, but to no prevail. As Flonne looked, it started to glow a shade of purple. Before Flonne could let out a muffled cry, she started to feel light headed before falling asleep. As she passed out, Teristial caught her before she fell to the ground. He gave out a slight smirk, at the fact he knew it was almost time for the final phase of his plan...

Back at Celstia, Laharl looked around as the beasts surroudned the dome from the outside, swirling around just waiting for a chase to begin. As he looked, he could see beasts moving from one place to another, just waiting for someone to come outside. Laharl grunted as he gritted his teeth, annoyed and impatient at the fact he has been stuck there for the last two hours. Bored, he looked back at the Seraph who seemed to be talking with Mid-Boss again. He decided to talk some more to see if anything changed in their status.

"Hey, any idea as to what to do yet?" Laharl asked, irritated. Mid-Boss just shook his head.

"Unfortuantely, not really. If we were to try to open a portal, the Seraph would need to expand the dome, draining his power of everything just so you could escape." Mid-Boss replied. Laharl raised an eye brow.

"What are you talking about? Can't we just bring everyone else with me?" Laharl asked angrily at how obvious the answer was. Lamington just shook his head.

"They are too loyal. Even with what I say, they won't leave." Seraph replied. Laharl looked back at the angles who were still praying. Laharl just grunted, crossing his arms.

"See? This is a perfect example of being to kind. They stick to ya like this." Laharl said, with a smirk.

"In your case, they leave either way." Mid-Boss replied, with an annoyed look. Laharl glared back at him.

"It wouldn't matter anyway." Lamington replied, causing Laharl to look at him surprised.

"Why the hell not?" Laharl asked.

"Because of the spy."

"Wha?What spy?" Laharl asked sternly, wanting to know why he didn't mention this before.

"Apparently, Teristial has a daughter." Laharl's eyes shot out as he heard this. Mid-Boss scuffed a bit, interrupting Lamington.

"I'm not sure "daughter" is the correct term to use." Mid-Boss replied. Laharl looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"His "daughter" is actually made up of mystical engergy, but her creator simply told her that her mother died at birth. He infused fake memeories into the magiclal being, making it believe she is real too." Lamington replied.

"And why the heck is she doing this for him?"

"She's done everything to make her father proud, but she doesn't even know that she's just being used." Laharl just turned his head away, knowing how it must feel to lose someone when they were young, even if they didn't have anyone to begin with.

"What's his daughter's name?" Laharl asked.

"It was..."

Meanwhile Etna continued her search through a diffrent part of the city the other four were in. They had been there for almost two hours. She was confused as to why the Strider thought she would be there, but then again she didn't really have any choice in the matter as she knew that because of the striders perception, they were good at finding people anywhere. Natalay was searching around the ruined buildings.

But even more, she was trying to remember what happened back at Flonne's room. She knew deep down that Flonne couldn't have been the one who attacked her, but there wasn't anyone in the room after that. But she was positive that there was one more person in that room than her. Right before she blacked out, she felt someone holding her neck from behind. And considering that Flonne was floating at the time, she knew it wasn't her.

But the problem was she couldn't tell the Prince. She kept it secret the whole time. He knew he would most likely go ballistic if he knew that someone else was in that room. She kept pondering on these things until she snapped back into reality by the ring of her phone. It was playing the same old classy ringtone she had for a few months. (If you played the last boss of Disgaea, then you'll know what it is XD). As she got it out, she quickly flipped it open as she saw Laharl was calling.

"Hello?" She asked, wondering what has been going on since they split up.

"Etna? It's Laharl. We got a problem." Laharl replied, looking outside the dome at the scavenging beasts that patroled the dome, looking for a way in.

"Yeah, no kidding. I can't seem to find any of the other Vassals you hired since we split up."

"Listen to me closely: Don't let Natalay out of your sight." The minute Laharl finished her sentence, Etna's eyes shot out, as she looked to the side using her eyes. Natalay was no where in sight.

"Wait, why? What's going on?" Etna tried to ask, but all that came for a reply was static, as she lost connection to Laharl. "Hello? Laharl? Laharl!" Etna started to panic a bit. She couldn't tell if he was trying to warn her to keep her close, or to warn her about something else. It didn't matter though, as a few minutes later, she saw a giant crystal falling down on a different part of the city. She noticed how the clouds suddenly darkened as the giant crystal descended. She fell on her butt from the immense tremble she felt as the crystal finally landed.

"Ow!" She yelped, rubbing the mark she had on her backside. As she looked back again, she noticed how it suddenly got darker around the city. She waited for a few seconds, thinking that it would brighten up soon, but she suddenly jumped to her feet as she heard Solina scream. She quickly grabbed her radio that she had to quickly contact the other team in case something came up.

"Etna here. What's going on? Solina? Report, Solina!" She said. She looked at the radio terrified though, as she suddenly heard what seemed to be the sound of flesh being eaten alive. After waiting a few more seconds, she dropped the radio in fear, hearing what appeared to be the sound of Tek screaming, causing the radio to break apart.

"Damn!" Etna swore to herself. She was beginning to get really nervous as she saw it was getting somewhat darker. She never told anyone about her small fear of very dark places. She didn't mind being in the dark at night and all, but she did have fear of dark places when she was in places like she was now: ruined-filled, darkened cities. What scared her more was the fact that her team is gone somehow, and she is left by herself. She had no way to contact the others from where she was. She jumped as she started hearing footsteps.

"W-Who's there?" She asked nervously, looking at her surroundings to see if she could tell where the footsteps were coming from. She took her spear out in case the stranger was dangerous. After trying to concentrate for a few seconds, she gulped as she found the source of the footsteps: They were coming right behind her.

As she heard the stranger lunging from the ground toward her, she quickly turned around and gashed her spear through the beast. Etna looked at it, freaked out at the fact it appeared to be some sort of four legged demon, but competely back. When Etna pulled her spear out, he grew a weird look as the beast appeared to have shrivled up before evaporating into dust.

Etna sighed deeply, relieved that the worst was over. But as the sweat dropped from her head, she stiffened as she realized that wasn't the only one near her. She quickly turned around, ready to counter, but before she could swing her spear the beast had already lunged right on top of her, pinning her to the floor by her hands. Etna looked at it with fearful eyes. Not only was the beast completely dark, it was getting darker around Etna, increasing her fear. She could feel the heavy breathing of the beast as it neared her cheek. Etna closed her eyes hard, not wanting to see when the beast when it was going to attack. Etna screamed a bit as she heard the beast was about to kill her, but jumped a bit as she heard a gunshot go off.

When Etna looked back at the beast, she realized the beast was laying on top of her, dead. Still freaked out, Etna pushed off the beast, breathing hard from her near death experience. A hand came out of nowhere near Etna. Not even caring at the moment who it could be, she grabbed it as her mysterious savior pulled her up. She gasped at who she saw.

"Hector!" She said, a bit relieved she wasn't alone.

"We got to get out of this..." Before Hector finished his sentence, he grabbed his gun quickly and shot behind him. Etna looked in confusion before she saw another beast drop dead.

"What the hell are those things?" Etna asked, confused. Hector didn't reply. He started channling a form of blue energy into his right hand, and then pressed down on the ground with full force. Etna looked at him confused for a few moments before seeing a turret pop out of place. Instantly. the turret began shooting everything around it, except Hector and Etna, that was an enemy. As Etna watched Hector channling magic, she gasped as she saw his other arm appeared to be ripped apart. Etna was amazed at how many of the beasts the turret killed on it's own, but snapped into conscious when she heard Hector breathing heavily as he leaned on a pile of rubble from the buildings.

"Are you ok?" Etna asked. She usually wouldn't act worried, but she felt like she owed it to him for saving her life. Hector breathed for a few seconds before replying.

"Aside from the missing arm and the amount of running I did? Yeah, I'm fine."

"Where are the others?"

"They...they didn't make it." Etna looked at him a bit shocked at what he just said. The vassals that Laharl hired were a few of his best. To lose to creatures like these is something of surprise. "It's best we set a fire and stay here for the night. The creatures hate light, so I don't think they'll think about coming near us."

"Ok, but what about Flonne?" Hector breathed heavily again before replying.

"She's...here..." He said before passing out. Etna normally wouldn't accept someone to fall asleep with all the questions she had, but after what he's been through she decided differently. Etna nodded as she started looking for wood. But the entire time, she was worried about what Flonne must be going through right about now...

..................................................

Sorry for the delay. I promise the next thing I make will make it up :)


	7. IMPORTANT FOR ALL FANS OF MY WORK!

**Hey everyone! If you haven't noticed, i havn't posted on disgaea for awhile. im worknig on bleach anime (greatest anime, although the games aren't currently as good as disgaea...ithink idk i haven't played one but o well) called "Armegeddon" Unfortuantely though, because of it's popularity, people post alot of things on Bleach a day. So to easily find my story, just click on my name and look at my stories. And please remember to review when you read them.....That means you, watery and beauty.**


End file.
